No tan casual
by Scorpio G
Summary: Tras regresar a la vida, Milo, amazona de Escorpio, se encuentra en una indeseada libertad, despojada de su rango, tratando de aprender a 'vivir' por fortuna Kanon de Géminis estará ahí, para simplificarle y complicarle las cosas a la vez, mientras se van enredando en una placentera relación física que poco tiene de casual... Kanon x Milo (Fem)
1. Despertar

**No tan casual**

Hola! Esto llega demasiado tarde XD iba a ser para el cumpleaños de los gemelos, noté que si bien amo el Kanon x Milo, no tengo ningún trabajo de ellos, al menos no desde que dejé el yaoi XD por lo que quise resolver ese detalle.

Inicialmente esto iba a ser un laaargo One-shot, pero a medida que lo fui escribiendo me di cuenta que era material para un multi chapter, y ya tengo 4 de esos en proceso, así que decidí hacerlo en viñetas, un poco largas XD, todo seguirá un orden cronológico, y habrá lemon mas adelante, se basará mas que nada en la relación de convivencia de los protagonistas, y algunas anécdotas del ingreso a la sociedad de Milo (alguien que posiblemente nunca pisó una ciudad XD en el manga o anime no lo muestran fuera del santuario salvo durante los combates, se sabe que entrenó en la Isla Milos pero eso no quiere decir que necesariamente tuvo contacto directo con la sociedad contemporánea)

Es todo XD espero les guste.

" _Despertar"_

Volver a la vida no era lo que Milo esperaba.

Se había ganado su descanso por segunda vez en Asgard, y sin embargo de nuevo estaba con vida, o lo que fuera que tenía, ella y los demás.

No habían despertado en el santuario, no, lo habían hecho en Grecia, pero en una estancia apartada, en medio del campo, cercana a Athenas.

Milo había sido de los últimos en volver a la vida, la que aún se autonombraba Saori Kido la esperaba, con una sonrisa llena de compasión, para explicarle el pacto que había cerrado con Zeús tras la última guerra santa, en la que su padre intervino al salirse de control, él le había regresado el poder de manera parcial, la más humana que divina que se negó a darles más detalles al respecto, pero procedió a explicarle que también le había regresado a sus santos caídos como parte del trato, ellos volvían a la vida… pero no serían caballeros, sino simples mortales, ya que todos representaban un verdadero peligro para el Olimpo, la caída del muro de los lamentos, la muerte de Hades, confrontación de Apolo, habían llegado demasiado lejos, era una generación de santos ateniense que debía perderse, y Zeús le daba la salida más humana… Liberarlos.

Las novedades no fueron bien recibidas por Milo, que discutió semejante deshonra con pasión y se negó a entrar en razón durante semanas completas, ahí sola, en la enorme habitación de esa casa de campo. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo entendió que si amaba a su diosa no podía cargarla con más culpa y que debía aceptar su sacrificio, el deseo de su corazón de verlos a salvo por una vez.

Era la quinta en revivir, lo supo cuando por fin se atrevió a salir de los límites de su alcoba y recoger los alrededores. Era una finca enorme, llena de vida, muy iluminada, tranquila, con demasiado verde para el lado que sus ojos se posaran. No había muchas personas ahí, la mayoría eran solo sirvientes contratados por la supuesta señorita Kido, había una diferencia de meses entre la llegada del averno de uno y otro santo, por lo que ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba ahí. Las tediosas tardes que pasó sentada en la sala, siendo acompañada por su diosa, le permitió ponerse al corriente sobre lo que había pasado con la mayoría, no hizo preguntas, pero Saori se ocupó de informarle de todo con gran entusiasmo, orgullosa de las decisiones que todos habían tomado, quizás queriendo contagiarle el pensamiento de que era lo mejor.

A Milo solo la mantenía cuerda un hecho importante… Camus, Camus también iba a regresar, en medio año aproximadamente volvería a la vida su mejor amigo… su amor no tan secreto, Camus… eso hacía que valiera la pena estar de vuelta, que valiera la pena pensar en tener una vida normal o lo que fuera que Athena esperara de ella.

"Puedes estudiar una carrera"

Le había sugerido una mañana, cuando ingresó a la biblioteca de la estancia y la encontró nuevamente buscando algo que leer, era casi lo único que su ex amazona hacía, además salir a caminar entre los manzanos que rodeaban la estancia.

"Hay muchas universidades en la ciudad… Podría hacer que entraras a cualquiera"

Saori Kido se acomodó con suma elegancia en el sofá de dos cuerpos, a espaldas de la joven rubia, tenía las manos juntas en su regazo, sobre la amplia falda de su vestido blanco, desde ese ángulo no perdía de vista a la otra joven, quien llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos y blancos de algodón y una camisa holgada celeste, arremangada en los puños, comprarle varios vestidos había sido una pérdida de tiempo y dinero.

"Soy doctora" Declaró Milo con cierto hastío, aún sin regresarse a verla, sus dedos se seguían paseando sobre el lomo de varios libros sin encontrar nada que le convenciera.

"¿Disculpa?" Saori creyó haber escuchado mal, y su pregunta generó un suspiro en la amazona, que desistió en su búsqueda y se giró a verla.

"Soy doctora" Repitió recargándose en el librero.

"Pero… ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Milo sonrío pero de manera sarcástica y apartó con fuerza los deseos de responderle que no lo sabía, entre muerte y regreso a la vida… uno deja de contar, por molesta que estuviera seguía siendo su diosa… aunque ella ya no fuera una de sus santos.

"20, empecé mis estudios universitarios a los 15 años"

Saori no ocultó su sorpresa, ella tenía catorce años en esos momentos y ni siquiera había completado sus estudios secundarios.

"Vaya… eso es… asombroso, pero ¿Cómo hacías para… asistir?"

Milo se armó de paciencia y trató de recordar que… por madura que pareciera, Saori aún era una niña, y aunque fuera una diosa… seguía siendo más humana que inmortal., desconocía mucho de la historia de su recinto.

"Recibimos educación formal desde que llegamos al santuario, mi maestro me instruyó en los conocimientos básicos y me especializó en idiomas, inglés, francés y chino mandarín. Arles… o Saga… consideró importante el conocimiento, por eso trajo a más profesionales para que siguiéramos instruyéndonos, así fue que a los quince años empecé a estudiar medicina… e Italiano, había unos libros en ese idioma que me interesaban"

Saori estaba más que sorprendida, y debía admitir, al menos para sus adentros, que había sido una decisión sabia por parte de Saga en su momento, definitivamente era un hombre con mucho potencial de líder, todo opacado por la locura en su interior y desmedida ambición.

"¿Te… gusta la medicina?" Inquirió, después de todo que se la hubieran impuesto no quería decir que fuera de su agrado.

"Supongo" Su mirada divagó hasta la ventana, donde el sol comenzaba a meterse y les regalaba un hermoso tono anaranjado, esa estancia era tan silenciosa, estaba tan vacía, que la sofocaba.

"Podrías… retomar tus estudios, especializarte ¡Trabajar de ello!" Trató de sonar entusiasta y Milo confirmó que había acertado en a dónde iba esa charla… su futuro, le parecía raro tener uno, al menos uno que no fuera morir en una guerra santa, había sido el plan A… y no tenía un plan B en mente, tampoco se estaba esforzando en tenerlo.

"Entonces, ¿Volver al santuario está descartado?"

"Milo…"

"Lo siento"

"¿Entonces…? Yo pagaría tus estudios y todo lo que…"

"No quiero ser una carga" La situación cada día se volvía más incómoda para Milo, si seguía en esa casa es porque no quería abandonar a su diosa de esa manera y no estaba segura a donde ir, nadie la esperaba afuera, todo lo que conocía estaba dentro del santuario… y ahora no le permitían volver, como si fuera una exiliada, una traidora, empezaba a entender los sentimientos de Hyoga y los demás cuando trataron de mantenerlos lejos de la lucha en la guerra anterior.

"No lo eres, además cuando un santo se retira… le corresponden los tributos de sus templo… tengo entendido"

Milo sabía eso, pero sabía que ella no estaba retirada ¡Estaba muerta! Todos la creían muerta, al igual que a los demás… y parte de ellos todavía lo estaban.

"Es igual… quisiera hacerlo por mi cuenta"

"Al menos… deja que te ayuda hasta que sepas lo que quieres hacer… Nunca estuviste fuera del santuario… no sabes moverte…"

"Ya… me ha ayudado lo suficiente"

La verdad es que estaba en una disyuntiva, por un lado deseaba irse lejos de ese lugar, por otra parte… estaba el asunto de Camus, cuando regresara querría estar ahí para recibirlo, no podía irse tan lejos… quizás solo la ciudad… ¿Pero dónde?

El sonido de un vehículo las distrajo a ambos, alguien se acercaba, estaban demasiado apartadas de todo para que se escuchara el tránsito.

Milo se acercó a la ventana, pero Athena se puso de pie muy animada y se dirigió a la salida.

"¡Ya llegó!" Anunció generándole expectativa, la rubia la siguió un poco confundida.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta Milo se abrazó a sí misma, el clima había cambiado las últimas horas y ya no estaba apropiadamente vestida, requería algo que cubriera sus piernas.

Una camioneta se estacionó en la entrada, y Milo olvidó el frío que sentía al ver una figura muy alta descender de ella, erróneamente pensó 'Saga' porque le bastó verlo unos segundos para descartar esa idea, ese definitivamente era su gemelo, nadie podría confundirlo a su parecer.

"Athena, siento la demora, había mucho tráfico"

Su diosa le sonrió con dulzura, bajando los escalones que faltaban para poder acortar la distancia, Milo se mantuvo donde estaba, no muy segura de lo que debería hacer, Kanon era la primera cara conocida que veía desde que despertó, y si bien era un alivio… a la vez se trataba de la persona con la que menos relación tenía, hasta al menso de Aioria hubiera tenido algo que decirle, su último encuentro con Kanon no había sido del todo agradable, de haber sabido que viviría para tener que verlo a los ojos una vez más… quizás le habría dicho alguna otra cosa.

"Tranquilo, que bueno que llegaras, será mejor que entremos, está helando aquí"

"Claro" Con una mano en la espalda guío a su diosa de regreso, Milo solo los observaba desde la puerta, pero cuando Kanon levantó la mirada y la vio ella contuvo un respingo, esas esmeraldas la inquietaron y por primera vez no pudo sostenerle la mirada a alguien, la apartó a la vez que se hacia ella a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

"Bienvenida Milo, es bueno verte" Mencionó él casual, y Milo solo asintió, demasiado incómoda para añadir algo más.

Cuando se alejaron un poco se atrevió a entrar, no muy segura si debería seguirlos o irse a su alcoba, no estaba segura de cuál era la función de Kanon en ese lugar, pero decidió hacer lo primero, le generaba demasiada curiosidad.

Llegó a la sala para escucharlos conversar con ánimo, si bien la que más hablaba era Saori, Kanon le respondía en buen tono y con respeto, Milo se perdió un poco en esa conversación, no escuchaba nada interesante, meras frivolidades, estaba más intrigada con la apariencia del hermano de Saga, era extraño ver con pantalones de mezclilla y campera del mismo material, abajo parecía tener un suéter oscuro, lo que fuera le sentaba bastante bien.

En un momento Saori se levantó para tomar una llamada importante y los dejó a solas, fue cuando Milo ya no pudo evitar llamar la atención, al ser la única en la sala los ojos de Kanon se clavaron en ella, que seguía de pie, dándose cuenta de ese detalle fue que caminó lentamente y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones individuales.

"Luces diferente" Le dijo para romper el hielo al gemelo.

"Me bañé"

Milo tardó en entender la broma, en especial por el tono neutral en el que había sido dicha.

"Tú también luces muy diferente" Ella sin darse cuenta se observó un poco, no creía haber hecho algún cambio, su cabello era el mismo, tal vez fuera el que ya no portara su armadura o que tuviera las piernas descubiertas.

"Pues yo no me he bañado, quizás sea eso"

Su interlocutor le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y eso la ayudó a sentirse menos presionada.

"Si me permites preguntarlo, ¿Cómo estas con todo esto?" soltó el gemelo de repente.

"¿Esto? ¿Te refieres al volver de la muerte?" Ironizó.

"Más bien al… estar fuera del santuario"

Se escuchó un largo suspiro, Saori ya le había preguntado eso demasiadas veces los últimos días y ella seguía sin una respuesta concreta.

"No lo sé" Pero por fin estaba con alguien a quién ella podía hacerle la misma pregunta "¿Y tú?"

Kanon se reacomodó en su asiento y pareció meditarlo un poco antes de responder.

"No es igual… yo… viví más tiempo afuera que adentro… nunca llegué a apreciarlo de verdad, siempre preferí… poder elegir"

Elegir, esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Milo con mucha fuerza, y es que era verdad, era lo que la tenía abrumada desde que despertara, por primera vez en su vida no solo podía, sino que debía elegir… y tanta libertad la asustaba, toda su vida había sido planeada por alguien más y delineada por cientos de reglas, se había acostumbrado a ello, la hacía sentir segura, operante, ahora tantas puertas abiertas por delante la estaban sofocando.

"Interesante" Concluyó, incapaz de compartir todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, era demasiado reservada al respecto, aunque agradecía la honestidad de Kanon. "¿Y qué es lo que has elegido?"

"Kanon trabaja en una empresa" Los interrumpió Saori que ya había cortado su llamada y regresaba para sentarse junto al mencionado. "Y vive en Athenas en un departamento"

Vaya, sí que se había adaptado rápido, fue el pensamiento de Milo, aunque le generó también un poco de gusto, saber que él estaba mejor y no tan perdido como ella, todos esos días se había preguntado varias veces qué sería del resto de sus compañeros, esperaba que los demás estuvieran igual de bien.

"En Athenas hay muchas universidades Milo, podrías continuar tu carrera o empezar otra"

La joven empezaba a entender el carácter de esa visita 'casual'

"¿Debo mudarme a Athenas?"

Su diosa se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos.

"Escucha, Milo… Camus… no volverá aún, no puedo traerlos todos a la vez… podrían ser meses, un año… no vale la pena que te quedes a esperarlo, pero si no quieres estar lejos… Athenas es la mejor opción, de eso modo no estarás sola… y yo sabré que estas bien"

"Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que consigas un lugar que te guste…"

Y otra vez había dado en el ángulo, Kanon venía por ella a pedido de Saori.

"Les agradezco, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta"

"Milo" Su diosa se enserió lo más que pudo y la miró a los ojos "Hazlo por mí… será lo último que te pida"

Y con eso había cerrado su sentencia.

 **Hasta aquí!**

Omg! Llegó sexy Kanuchis al rescate, mi regalo para mí misma… Kanon en camioneta y casual XD. El por qué justo él lo veremos mas adelante.

¿Milo doctora? ¿Por qué no? Yo me los hago a los dorados muy cultos, y proceden de una cultura muy rica, y si están quedados en el tiempo… no es raro imaginarlos a todos muy intelectuales, en especial si pensamos que son los number one XD se les debe dar la mejor preparación, los mejores cuidados y posibilidades desde niños, siempre tuve esa visión y creo que me la fortaleció The lost canvas, cuando veía el pasado de Aspros y Defteros, como al segundo se le daba lo peor y echaba, mientras que a Aspros, lo que era aprendiz de Santo dorado le temían y respetaban.

Ok, en un rato subo el segundo, ya tengo unos 4, espero que les guste y si les gusta que lo hagan saber XD

(Ya pronto actualizaré lo demás, pero necesitaba sacarme esto de la cabeza)

Feliz comienzo de semana!


	2. Reconocimiento del lugar

" _Reconocimiento del lugar"_

Milo no podía creer el giro que habían dado las cosas, mucho menos lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, ella, a bordo de una camioneta, deambulando por la ciudad… ¿Cuándo habría aprendido Kanon a conducir?

El trayecto fue silencioso, ella se sentía morir y no estaba segura de lo que pasaba por la mente de Kanon en esos momentos, ¿Por qué había accedido a algo así? ¿Se sentiría culpable aún por su pasado? Si había algo de eso Milo se encargaría de aclararlo lo antes posible, después de todo no tenía pensando vivir mucho con el gemelo donde quiera que la estuviera llevando, solo unos días hasta que entendiera cómo funcionaba todo, aún no imaginaba lo difícil que sería eso último.

Aparcaron frente a un edificio y Kanon le pasó su bolso, que estaba en el asiento de atrás.

"Viajas ligera, ¿Por qué no quisiste traer más ropa?" Le preguntó intrigado, no debía tener más de dos mudas en eso tan pequeño.

"Esa es toda mi ropa"

Saori la había abastecido bien, pero ella no pensaba andar con uno de sus cursis vestidos.

"Está bien… sígueme"

El recibidor llevaba directo a dos ascensores, uno de ellos se abrió dejando bajar a una pareja que venía gritándose desvergonzadamente y apenas repararon en ellos… y en el anciano que venía detrás porque había tomado el mismo.

Milo los siguió con la mirada hasta que se alejaron, sorprendida de que alguien hiciera semejante escándalo en público, en especial esa mujer, luego de que saliera por la puerta pudo seguir escuchando sus gritos.

Kanon suspiró e insistió de nuevo en avanzar.

Milo olvidó lo que había visto al estar frente al ascensor, era la primera vez que subía a uno, Kanon marcó el piso, las puertas se cerraron y ella experimentó un hormigueo en el estómago cuando empezó a moverse, y dio un brinquito cuando una voz anunció "Noveno piso" haciendo que su compañero se sonriera.

"Vamos"

El departamento de Kanon le pareció muy agradable y masculino, no estaba sobrecargado de cosas, una sala con un televisor amplio y equipo de sonido, sillón de dos cuerpos, una cocina pequeña, y dos habitaciones escaleras arriba, afortunadamente ambas con baño privado. Pasando del comedor había otro pequeño cuarto dónde se guardaban las cosas en desuso y servía para realizar el lavado.

Cuando terminaron de hacer el corto recorrido, y Milo ya conoció su recamara, lo entrevistó en la cocina.

"¿Athena te consiguió éste lugar?" No sabía nada de bienes raíces, pero imaginaba que un lugar así debía ser caro de rentar.

"No" Le respondió mientras sacaba unas cosas de la nevera "Ya era mío hace tiempo"

Esa respuesta la desconcertó, solo un momento, luego entendió lo que le estaba diciendo, debió adquirirlo en los años que estuvo al servicio de Poseidón, un tema incómodo de tocar.

"Entiendo, pues… es excelente" Le gustaba mucho más que la casa de campo de Saori, parecía el hogar de una anciana.

"Bueno, no tiene el estilo ochentoso que Athena le aplicó a su ascienda, pero se defiende"

Milo sonrió, si no fuera porque sabía que sus cosmos estaban sellados… hubiera jurado que le leyó la mente.

"¿Quieres un sándwich de jamón?"

Oh sí, le estaba leyendo la mente.

La siguiente hora fue extraña para Milo, se encontró por primera vez sentada frente a un televisor, viendo una película extraña sobre unas criaturas que salían de la tierra mientras comía el alimento menos nutritivo con unas cervezas, pero no recordaba haberse relajado así en años.

Se quedaron hasta tarde ese día, no hablaron de nada importante, ni del pasado, ni del futuro, nada de emociones ni sentimientos, todo giró en torno a la televisión, los malos efectos especiales, la mala actriz que muriera al último, y porqué los judíos se negaban del placer de un sándwich de jamón.

Milo hasta río una vez.

Fue el tiempo más largo que estuvo sin atormentarse con pensamientos y estuvo bien.

Esa noche se fue a dormir en su hospedaje temporal un poco menos estresada.

La mañana siguiente fue la más ruidosa que hubiera tenido en su vida, jamás había dormido en la ciudad, no extrañaba el campo, pero no le hubiera molestado escuchar menos claxon, no le hubiera molestado jamás volver a escuchar uno, pero a la vez la tranquilizaba… menos tranquilidad, menos quietud.

"Volveré a las 3 de la tarde" Le dijo Kanon mientras terminaban de desayunar, Milo aún no podía creer que él se hubiera tomado ese café, ni siquiera olía bien, su primer intento de preparar un desayuno no había salido del todo como lo planeó.

"Está bien"

"Almorzaré en el trabajo, hay bastante comida en la heladera, o puedes pedir delivery, el número esta imantado en la puerta"

Milo arrugó las cejas confundida.

"¿Qué es un delivery?"

"Oh, lo siento, es… comida a domicilio, solo debes darle tu dirección, haces la orden y la pagas cuando la entreguen"

"¿En serio? Qué… práctico"

"Sí, eso dicen" Suspiró y se puso de pie, tomando la chaqueta que estaba en el espaldar de su silla "¿Estarás bien sola?"

Le había ya hecho esa pregunta ni bien se cruzaron en la mañana, Milo agradecía la preocupación pero ya la estaba haciendo sentir como una niña.

"Sí Kanon, no voy a perderme entre estas cuatro paredes"

"Muy bien… mi número está agendado en el… olvídalo, te lo anotaré" Fue hasta la mesada y tomó un volante de publicidad y al dorso puso los números de su celular.

"Kanon, en serio, ya vete"

"Bien… entonces, nos… vemos" Mencionó algo contrariado.

"Bien"

"Milo"

"¿Qué?" Frunció los labios mientras seguía batiendo su cuchara dentro del café, no quería tirarlo hasta que él se fuera.

"Me gusta mi departamento… pide delivery"

"¡Ya vete!"

Hubiera querido sentirse más ofendida por eso último, pero la verdad en ningún momento había considerado la posibilidad de cocinar, para empezar… No sabía cómo se prendía la dichosa cocina.

Estar al vicio todo el día no era lo suyo, así que optó por limpiar la casa, aunque no había mucho que limpiar, era obsesiva del orden y la limpieza, algo que le contagiara su maestro, y en sus tiempos de aprendiz se encargaba de ello, al menos hasta que consiguió su armadura.

Paseando por los pasillos de arriba le llamó la atención la habitación de Kanon, era el único cuarto de la casa que no había visto la noche anterior, no estaba segura de poder entrar, pero él en ningún momento se lo prohibió, y si bien las primeras horas de la mañana huyó de la tentación, para el medio día, el aburrimiento lo volvió irresistible.

No era lo que esperaba, a juzgar por el resto de la casa, su habitación era un caos, le quedaba claro que Kanon había ordenado todo porque sabía que ella se mudaría, pues su lugar era prueba infalible de que eso de la limpieza y orden no era lo suyo, demasiada ropa por el piso, el placard abierto y con los cajones colgando, y la capa de polvo sobre los muebles le dejaba claro que hacía tiempo que un paño no los acariciaba.

Milo pensó brevemente que sería buena idea darle una mano con ello, aunque no estaba segura que su presencia fuera bienvenida dentro de esa habitación, no conocía a Kanon lo suficiente para saber si vería sus acciones como nobles o un atrevimiento, ella era muy recelosa con su espacio personal. Terminó optando por seguir su instinto y acomodarlo todo, si su compañero se molestaba no volvería a poner un pie en ese lugar y ya.

Empezó por recoger toda la ropa sucia con cuidado de no manipularla demasiado, no confiaba demasiado en la higiene de un hombre, Camus había sido un caso especial, para empezar él no tendría su cuarto en esas condiciones. Le tomó un tiempo pero encontró dónde guardaba la ropa blanca, para poder cambiarle las sábanas y rehacer la cama, reordenó su placard, lustró los muebles y pasó la escoba por cada rincón, repitiéndose mentalmente "Athena, por favor, nada de sorpresas" pero salvo por unas cajas de condones caídas tras la mesita de noche no vio nada irregular, si se le podía decir irregular a que un hombre tuviera eso.

Cuando quedó satisfecha roció un poco de desodorante de ambiente y se marchó con la carga de ropa sucia hacia el cuarto de lavado.

Y ahí fue donde todo se complicó, debió hacer caso a Kanon y mantenerse alejada de la tecnología en su ausencia, pero supuso que un lavarropas no podía incendiar la casa, y lavar todo eso a mano le llevaría una eternidad, quería tenerlo listo para cuando el gemelo hubiera regresado de su trabajo.

Cargó hasta donde entraba de ropa y cargó medio paquete de lo que decía que era jabón y estaba en un envase con palita para dosificar, le hubiera servido saber que el jabón se dosificaba, tanto como que el lavarropas tenía un límite de carga en peso, y que la ropa blanca se separaba de la de color, ah, y que la seda se lavaba en frío.

A las tres de la tarde del cuarto de lavado salía espuma por debajo de la puerta, el lavarropas estaba fuera de lugar y Milo llamaba a Kanon a gritos.

Esa noche la cena fue silenciosa, curiosamente Milo era la que estaba enfurruñada, aunque el mayor no le había reclamado nada, solo se sacó su saco, arremangó la camisa y la ayudó a limpiar el desastre, para luego comprobar que el lavarropas estaba descompuesto.

"Llamaré al técnico mañana" Fue todo lo que mencionó, antes de que Milo saliera echa una fiera y se encerrara en la habitación de huéspedes el resto de la tarde, no podía evitarlo, no le gustaba equivocarse, sentirse tan inútil, el placer que le había dado poder contribuir con la casa al menos se esfumó de sus manos como la espuma por la puerta del lavarropas.

Kanon golpeó su puerta a las nueve para que bajara a comer, y se hubiera negado de no ser porque no había comido nada desde el pequeño desayuno.

"Estuve hablando con Athena hoy" Le mencionó el gemelo para hacer conversación, mientras removía en su caja con los palitos chinos, por fortuna Milo sabía usarlos tan bien como él.

"Aja"

"Ella… me comentó que hablas varios idiomas"

Milo lo miró con curiosidad, aún sin desaparecer el ceño de su frente.

"Eso es muy útil a la hora de buscar un empleo, podrías ofrecerte de traductora o enseñar…"

Ambas opciones le parecieron demasiado aburridas, pero no lo mencionó, en cierto modo le aliviaba saber que tenía opciones, no pensaba vivir de la generosidad ajena mucho tiempo, le urgía valerse por su cuenta.

"En mi empresa están buscando una recepcionista bilingüe, que maneje excelente el inglés… tú estás mucho más calificada, podría recomendarte"

"¿En qué trabajas?" Preguntó finalmente, le estaba ofreciendo un puesto de trabajo sin haberle dado mucha información previa.

"Es… una fábrica de celulares, estoy en el departamento de ventas, comercio exterior"

"¿Y eso… te gusta?"

El gemelo no pareció darle demasiada relevancia a la pregunta.

"Pues no me desagrada, por ahora está bien"

No era la mejor publicidad del lugar, pero Milo sabía que le estaba ofreciendo algo pasajero, para que pudiera empezar a conocer el mundo laboral mientras trazaba su rumbo, después de todo la chica nunca, en toda su vida, se planteó la posibilidad de seguir una carrera.

"Si quieres puedo hacerte un currículo"

La amazona dudó antes de preguntar, había escuchado esa palabra antes pero no lograba recordar lo que era, Kanon debió adivinarlo en sus ojos.

"Luego de la comer te muestro"

Así fue cómo la siguiente hora la pasaron en compañía de la notebook de trabajo del mayor, dónde cumplió con lo prometido.

"¿Edad?"

"Pues… la última vez que estuve viva tenía 20... o mi otro cuerpo" Ironizó "Así que… pon lo que quieras"

El geminiano se sonrió.

"Tranquila, no tienes acta de defunción, sigues siendo la misma Milo… a menos que quieras una nueva identidad, éste sería el mejor momento para pedírselo a Saori" Se estiró de brazos mientras observaba la computadora "Quizás yo lo haga, me aseguraré de seguir teniendo 29 unos años más"

Recién en esos momentos Milo se permitió observarlo de verdad, no lo había hecho desde que se reencontraran, los nervios, molestia, toda la tensión lo había dejado en segundo plano, era el gemelo idéntico de Saga… no debería ser una sorpresa, pero esa tarde notó que era un hombre muy atractivo, y esa camisa arremangada en los puños y con el cuello abierto lo ponía en mayor evidencia.

"¿Qué?" No supo que se le había quedado viendo hasta que Kanon se lo hizo notar.

Milo sacudió su cabeza y descansó la mandíbula en sus brazos flexionados sobre la mesa, todo eso se le antojaba tedioso.

Las preguntas siguieron, y quedaron muchos huecos que llenar, cómo los diplomas que avalaran sus preparación secundaria y terciaria, pero Saori había asegurado que se encargaría de todo ello, y las personas con dinero y contactos conseguían lo que quisieran, más si esos contactos eran en los puesto de gobierno.

Cuando terminaron Kanon cerró su computadora, sacó un six pack de cervezas de la nevera y la invitó a ver un juego de Rugby. Milo no tenía nada mejor que hacer por lo que decidió acompañarlo, mas motivada por la bebida que por la televisión, nunca se había detenido a prestar atención a los deportes, salvo los olímpicos, que eran los que se practicaban en el santuario, no le gustaba la delicadeza a la hora de competir, por lo que cuando vio a esos mastodontes matándose por el balón su interés se encendió de inmediato, y Kanon tuvo la paciencia suficiente para no matarla mientras le preguntaba por cada detalle del juego.

Cuando hubo terminado empezó una película policial, no fue tan emocionante como el juego, a la media hora Milo ya empezó a sentirse adormilada, y en algún momento entre que el agente del FBI perseguía al criminal y los créditos debió dormirse profundamente, lo suficiente para despertar con la cabeza en el regazo de Kanon y no saber cómo llegó ahí.

Avergonzada se incorporó con torpeza, alzó sus tenis que había regado por ahí y se retiró a dormir.

 **Hasta aquí**

Y pos, Escorpio tenía que ser, curiosa y orgullosa XD, por suerte Kanuchis es géminis, y los géminis son pacientes (Y cínicos) además Milo debió verse tan adorable en medio del desastre de espuma que nadie le retaría XD, parece mucho que alguien cometa esos errores, pero doy fe que pasa, en mi casa pasaba con el secarropas XD, así murió uno en mi casa hace 20 años, poca ropa, mal puesta, salió bailando y se hizo pedazos, en paz descanse.

Respecto a Kanon, yo imagino que se habrá echado su vidita fuera del santuario, tipo sin escrúpulos y manipulador… ideal para una empresa XD, fueron muchos años viviendo por su cuenta.

Bueno, el próximo es con lemon, voy avisando desde ya, después de todo lo que inspiró esta idea es una fantasía muy vieja, en la que Milo acababa compartiendo departamento con Kanon y se enroscaban en una relación sexual muy extraña XD ya verán a que me refiero (Y no, no habrá cochinadas raras al estilo 50 sombras de grey XD)


	3. Capricho

" _ **Capricho"**_

 _ **Advertencia: Lemon**_

Los siguientes días en la residencia con Kanon no fueron muy diferentes, empezaba a crearse una cómoda y relajante rutina, por las mañanas Milo tenía tiempo de estar sola y lo aprovechaba para meditar, ejercitarse, salir a conocer el barrio, por las tardes convivía con Kanon, no conversaban demasiado, el geminiano no era muy comunicador y ella tampoco, pero contaba el ver la tele juntos y que le enseñara a jugar al Poker, solicitud que le hizo cuando supo que antes solía organizar partidas en su departamento, Milo esperaba participar en algún momento de alguna, aun que éste le asegurara que sus compañeros no admitirían mujeres.

Claro que la monotonía no podía durar demasiado, a Milo no le gustaba la rutina, no era amante de la tranquilidad, del estar quieta, posiblemente por eso acabó notando detalles que antes se le pasaban por alto, cosas que siempre estuvieron ahí, y cuando lo hizo ya no las pudo pasar por alto.

Y todas eran referente a Kanon.

Su cabello, con ese flequillo tan particular, su perfume, tan masculino, el timbre de su voz… grueso… cuando le hablaba y la tomaba desprevenida le erizaba la piel, sus ojos incisivos, escudriñadores, misteriosos, de ese hermoso tono jade.

Y el efecto que causaba en ella alcanzó niveles peligroso una mañana de Domingo, cuando Milo estaba teniendo su tercer round con la lavandería.

Se había levantado temprano con la idea lavar toda la ropa, Kanon había salido temprano a correr así que no debía preocuparse tanto por mantener el silencio, cargaría la máquina y luego se encargaría de la casa, después de todo el gemelo no tenía empleada doméstica, un asunto que le había sorprendido, así que mientras vivieran juntos y estuviera sin empleo le ayudaría en lo que pudiera, la hacía sentir menos inútil.

Estaba cargando el jabón, ya había aprendido a dosificarlo, cuando su compañero entró por la puerta.

"Espera, no la enciendas" Milo se sobresaltó, no lo había escuchado llegar, no se acostumbraba a la ausencia mutua de cosmos que detectar.

Pero ahí estaba Kanon, agitado por la carrera que acababa de terminar, con una músculosa y pantalones largos de algodón, todo su cuerpo perlado por el sudor.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Es ropa blanca?" Le preguntó aún acelerado.

"Eh… sí"

Ante la mirada estupefacta de Milo se quitó la prenda de arriba, secó su rostro y la metió dentro de la lavadora.

La chica se quedó paralizada, sus ojos escanearon ese torso de arriba abajo como cinco veces en dos segundos… No era la primera vez que veía a un hombre sin camisa… venía del santuario, era más difícil verlos con ropa entrenando bajo el sofocante sol… pero nunca había visto un pecho así de… perfecto, ese vientre tan bien definido, cada músculo marcado, esos pectorales que sobresalían…

Cuando Kanon le puso atención compuso de inmediato su postura, aunque seguramente no pudo desaparecer el rubor que debía tener en su cara la que le estaba ardiendo.

"Espero no estés por meter también tus pantalones" Trató de ocultar sus pensamientos con un sarcasmo que hizo sonreír de manera extraña a Kanon, siempre le daba la impresión de que él se daba cuenta de más de lo que le decía, era un hombre extraño.

"No, no seas tonta, son negros, se mancharía la ropa" Le respondió como si ese fuera el verdadero impedimento.

Milo murmuró un insulto aunque estaba más apenada que enojada y se posicionó de nuevo frente a la lavadora, para programarla cómo le había enseñado el geminiano.

"Espera"

Otra vez le pedía que esperara, ¿Qué quería ahora?

Todo el aire de Milo se escapó de sus pulmones cuando sintió a Kanon detrás suyo, su pecho desnudo casi rosándole la nuca. Se hubiera volteado pero lo menos que quería era verlo a los ojos, toda su concentración estaba dedicada a lograr no temblar, y fracasó cuando él se movió, sacudiéndola un poco, se extendió para tomar un paquete que estaba delante de ella, dejándola atrapada entre sus brazos sin proponérselo.

"Ponle suavizante"

"Esta… bien"

Cuando la soltó y se alejó Milo esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para soltar un largo suspiro.

Pero ese fue solo el principio de los momentos embarazosos, muchos similares se dieron las siguientes semanas, cuando lo cruzaba saliendo del baño con solo una toalla, o lavando la camioneta… de nuevo descubierto, los ojos de Milo parecían no querer dejar de mirar, y permitirse hacerlo se volvió cada vez más natural para ella, pues llegó un punto en que comenzó a preguntarse… ¿Y por qué no?

Era joven y no tenía ningún compromiso con nadie, ni ningún tipo de plan, debía estar pensando en sus planes a futuro en un ámbito laboral… pero su cerebro lo estaba postergando por planificar algo que encontraba más urgente y vital… su vida sexual.

Milo había encontrado la muerte sin conocerla, no porqué fuera célibe o un ser asexuado… era una amazona, se suponía que de llegar a ese punto con un hombre sería el único, el apropiado… y durante toda su juventud ese fue Camus… aunque el mismo Camus nunca se enteró.

Ahora que estaba viva de nuevo no consideraba sabio pasar por el purgatorio una vez más, si deseaba tener relaciones sexuales… ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Al menos sabía que Kanon la encontraba atractiva, lo sabía porque también lo había sorprendido mirándola más de la cuenta, aún que él no hacía nada para disimularlo, cuando lo descubría solo le regalaba una sonrisa pícara antes de regresar su atención a lo que fuera que estaba haciendo antes, su notebook o la misma televisión.

Sí, el interés era mutuo, el problema para Milo radicaba en concretarlo, su falta de experiencia lo complicaba todo, ¿Cómo le decía a un hombre que quería tener sexo con él? No se imaginaba yendo a planteárselo de manera directa, le parecía absurdo e incómodo, por lo que imaginó que debería empezar a dar algunas señales.

Por eso los siguientes días buscó estar más cerca de Kanon, algunos roces accidentales, recargarse en su hombro, pequeños detalles para que él pudiera entender que tenía su aprobación para dar el siguiente paso, pero sin embargo eso no pasó.

Una noche pensó que estaba siendo poco directa y quizás algo cobarde, la timidez no era lo suyo, por lo que fue un poco más allá de lo que se había planteado y lo besó. Llevaban dos horas muy pegados en el sillón, el brazo de Kanon la rodeaba por la cintura, la oscuridad y tranquilidad de la película la tenían un poco adormecida, por lo que cuando dio un bostezo él se inclinó a mirarla para preguntarle si quería ir a dormir, Milo tardó en responder y Kanon siguió observándola, quizás fuera el brillo particular de sus ojos, la mirada gentil que tenía esa noche, su aroma fresco tan cerca de su rostro… o las cervezas que había ingerido, pero en vez de contestarle Milo se movió un poco, lo suficiente para desaparecer los centímetros que los separaban, y le plantó un beso.

A continuación todo pareció salir como lo tenía planeado, Kanon le había respondido con entusiasmo y la apretaba con algo de fuerza contra su cuerpo, su lengua estaba dentro de su boca y el vientre de Milo estaba en llamas… las que se fueron apagando cuando tras besarse varios minutos… Kanon la soltó, le acarició el cabello y sugirió que fuera a descansar.

De no haber estado tan desconcertada Milo lo habría mandado al demonio.

Estuvo molesta con él dos días, aunque el geminiano no parecía darse por enterado, su mohín y ceño fruncido solo lo hacían sonreír más con ese toque de malicia que siempre tenían sus dichosas sonrisas, lo que exasperaba más a Milo, quien ya para el día tres decidió que era hora de dejar de estarse con vueltas e ir al grano.

Esa mañana se unió a Kanon cuando salió a correr, ella solía hacerlo más tarde, pero intencionalmente optó por hacerlo a la misma hora, trotaron hasta el parque y hasta compitieron en velocidad, allí lo dejó ayudarle a hacer algunos abdominales y flexiones, Milo llevaba una musculosa ajustada roja que no cubría su ombligo y una calza corta negra con franjas rojas a los costados, además de su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta, con solo dos mechones cayendo a los costados del rostro.

La mañana era calurosa, ambos regresaron al hogar acalorados y con urgencia de hidratarse. Mientras Milo recargaba su botellita de agua vio a Kanon tomar rumbo al cuarto de lavado, de nuevo era Domingo y habían dejado ahí una pila que los esperaba, ese detalle le dio una idea y armándose de valor fue detrás de él.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Le preguntó, aunque ya lo sabía, pues nuevamente se había quitado la playera.

"Voy a poner una carga que se vaya lavando mientras me baño"

"¿Ropa blanca?"

"Sí" Le respondió distraído mientras revisaba el cesto de la ropa sucia "¿Por qué? ¿Tienes más?"

"Sí, ahí te la paso"

Kanon se giró a tiempo para ver como la joven se empezaba a levantar el top.

"Ese… es de color"

Fue el turno de Milo de sonreír mientras lo arrojaba lejos y le rebelaba su corpiño blanco.

"Pero éste no" Llevó ambas manos a la espalda y ante la mirada incrédula del mayor se lo desabrochó liberando sus senos. Pese a su expresión pícara las mejillas de Milo denunciaban lo apenada que estaba, pero eso no evitó que caminara hasta él y se lo ofreciera, la sonrisa de Kanon había desaparecido y por unos segundos solo la observó acercarse paralizado y con la boca ligeramente abierta, y cuando Milo empezó a preguntarse internamente de haber cometido un error se encontró estrellándose contra ese fuerte pecho, siento apretujada con fuerza por su desnuda figura, besada con unas ansias que robaron todo su aliento y la hicieron llegar a forcejear por oxígeno. Había despertado a una bestia hambrienta y ella era el bocadillo esa mañana.

Sin dejar de besarla, las grandes manos de Kanon se pasearon por su espalda, dibujándole con la yema de los dedos su columna, desde la base hasta escalar por los pequeños hombros.

Cuando soltó sus labios la giró contra su cuerpo, pegándola a su pecho, le apartó el cabello a un costado para poder besarle la mejilla, cuello, mientras sus manos escalaban por la delgada cintura y se aventuraban directo a los atrevidos que habían provocado toda esa situación, ese precioso busto, amplio, bien formado, suave y cálido, cuando Kanon presionó sus senos Milo emitió un lastimero gemido que hizo que la sangre del mayor ardiera aún más y le acariciara con más ansiedad, además de que la joven se percatara de algo rígido que comenzaba a clavarse en su cadera haciéndola temblar, había sido más fácil imaginarlo que vivirlo, pero no pensaba dejarse amedrentar, por eso ladeó su rostro, interrumpiendo la exploración de Kanon para buscar su boca, comenzando un nuevo beso, uno más pausado, pero igual de intenso, y en otro arrebato de valentía llevó una de sus manos atrás, acariciando el vientre definido de su compañero y descendiendo con lentitud hasta colarse debajo de su pantalón.

Apenas había llegado a tocarlo, a sentir esa suave dureza, cuando la mano de él la detuvo violentamente y la apartó, obligándola a quedarse quieta, Milo se sintió consternada por esa actitud.

"Pero… quiero… tocarte yo también" Se justificó con un tono que ya rayaba en el berrinche, considerando injusta su actitud, en respuesta Kanon le bajó un poco la ropa inferior, antes de girarla una vez más y sentarla sobre el lavarropas, donde siguió desnudándola.

"No es buena idea…" Le aseguró antes de volver a besarla

Milo hubiera discutido un poco más, pero esos labios seguían robándole el buen juicio, tomar un rol activo pasó a segundo plano, cuando Kanon se acomodó entre sus piernas ella se abandonó en sus expertas manos, y dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera… fue lo mejor.

Entre más besos y caricias la fue llevando aun estado de total entrega, con el que le fue más fácil acceder a su delicada zona femenina, esos dedos la tocaban con una suavidad que contrataba con la pasión que seguía siendo besada, Milo gimió contra la boca de su amante cuando experimentó los primeros espasmos de un orgasmo, el cómo su vagina se tensaba de manera placentera y humedecía. Maravillada pensó que eso había sido excelente, inigualable, pero solo era la entrada de esa deliciosa cena.

Kanon la penetró primero con sus dedos, sorprendiéndose un poco por la sorpresiva estreches y lo difícil que era hacerla ceder. La ansiedad lo consumió, y no tardó en perder la paciencia y reemplazarlos por el glande.

Milo soltó un corto alarido y le mordió el hombro por reflejo mientras temblaba, esa experiencia alejó unos momentos el placer, había sido doloroso.

"Lo siento" Le susurró el mayor mientras le frotaba la espalda y acariciaba su nuca, enredando los dedos en sus ondulados cabellos rubios, pero no se detuvo, empujó un poco más dentro de ella mientras Milo soltaba otros quejidos y se apretaba más contra él, una parte suya quería gritarle que parara, pero su voz no le obedecía, todo su cuerpo seguía rendido a lo que él quisiera hacerle, después de todo… ella se había entregado, lo había tentado y arrastrado al punto en el que estaban esa mañana.

Un hombre estaba dentro de ella, esa idea siguió sacudiéndola mientras Kanon comenzaba a moverse suavemente, ilusionándola con que saldría, aliviando la tensión solo para regresar a imponerla. Milo se sorprendió cuando dejó de desear que la abandonara, y por el contrario anheló que fuera mucho mas profundo, cuando sus quejidos de dolor se volvieron gemidos de placer, cuando su parte femenina volvió a empezar a contraerse con frecuencia, a apretar, a ponerse tan rígida que todos sus músculos se tensaron junto con ella, llevándola al límite, dejándola sin aliento, sin fuerzas, se desmoronó en los brazos de Kanon esa tarde, tras descubrir que había algo mucho más fuerte que el cosmos, más intenso que despertar el octavo sentido, y gracias a él lo había descubierto.

Le tomó varios minutos asimilarlo, recostada aún sobre su hombro, aturdida de sentirle el corazón pero sin fuerzas para cambiar de posición.

Había sido magnífico, impresionante… pero no habría quien consiguiera obligarla a decir tales palabras.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Kanon cuando ella por fin lo soltó.

Milo incapaz de hablar aún… solo asintió, y movió un poco sus adoloridas piernas para recordarle que aún... no se había salido.

Él captó el mensaje y la abandonó, abriendo sus ojos con impresión al ver en su virilidad algo más que los esperados fluidos de ambos.

Milo vio su expresión horrorizada y por un segundo pensó que acababa de caer en la cuenta que no usó la caja de condones que tenía en su cuarto, lo cuál había sido estúpido pero no le parecía tan arriesgado por ser una vez.

"¿Por…qué?" Kanon empezó a hacer una pregunta que notoriamente no supo cómo formularla.

Cuando por fin vio la sangre, Milo entendió lo que él acababa de descubrir… le pareció muy desafortunado, justo ella venía a ser de las pocas mujeres que no les rompía el himen de manera natural, no, se había roto con la intromisión de Kanon poniéndola en evidencia.

"No tiene importancia" Aseguró de inmediato, no muy consciente de lo que él estaría pensando, después de todo era una amazona, los santos eran bastante activos, hasta donde sabía, desde la adolescencia, pero las amazonas eran mas reservadas… o al menos algunas.

La pena de Milo fue en aumento al observar el miembro de su compañero, después de todo le había sido imposible hacerlo antes, el solo pensar que algo de tal grosor estuvo dentro de ella le asutó y excitó a la vez, por lo que se bajó de un salto de la lavadora, de repente le urgía salir de ahí.

"Quiero… quiero asearme" Se justificó abrazando su cuerpo ante el escrutinio de Kanon, como si quisiera cubrir su desnudes, lo cual no valía la pena, no solo porque era tarde para ello, sino porque el ex marina la estaba viendo a los ojos, buscando algo en ellos.

Al no recibir más comentarios de su parte decidió seguir adelante con su plan y retirarse de inmediato.

Entró casi corriendo al baño, asegurando la puerta detrás suyo.

Por unos instantes, mientras recuperaba la respiración, trató de asimilar lo que había hecho y las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Kanon a los ojos en adelante? La idea de quedarse a vivir en ese cuarto empezó a parecerle atractiva, pero poco viable.

 **Hasta aquí**

Ok, lo reconozco, ésta parte parece un clip porno XD pero bueno, lo tenía planeado así. Quizás Milo parezca aventada… pero… vamos, alguien que vive para proteger, una vida que sabe que será corta… tiene que aprovechar el tiempo, Milo no lo hizo en su vida pasada, sería tonto que ande de monja por ahí, tiene 20 años y tiene curiosidad XD, el tema es que no previó las consecuencias, en fin, ya está la 4ta parte, la subo en breve.


	4. Acuerdo tácito

" _ **Acuerdo tácito"**_

Con las piernas temblando y algo adolorida, no debió moverse tan rápido, se acercó a la ducha y dejó correr el agua, en lo que seguía acomodando sus ideas.

Había hecho lo que venía planeando y deseando durante semanas, y resultó aún mejor que lo que su mente le sugería, el problema radicaba en que no sabía qué iba a sentirse tan pero tan incómoda, y de repente se le asomaba la idea de que tal vez debió discutirlo verbalmente con Kanon antes de hacerlo… Saber lo que él pensaba al respeto… en vez de tener que enfrentar eso en aquel momento.

Entre suspiros Milo imaginó un posible escenario en el que ella le platicara su propuesta a Kanon, pero ninguno de ellos le parecía razonable, no podía verse a sí misma diciendo algo como "¿Y qué tal si tenemos sexo esta mañana? Nada serio, algo casual, luego te ayudo con la ropa" No, todo eso se le antojaba ridículo.

Le tomó una media hora de ducha fría, y otra media hora de peinarse y vestirse, no es que quisiera evitar a Kanon solo no sabía que ponerse, llegar a la conclusión de que mientras más lo retardara peor sería, tendría que bajar en algún momento y responder a sus preguntas… o quizás enfrentar algún juicio moral, el cual le parecía injusto porque él tampoco se había hecho rogar… pero bien sabía que en esas cosas los hombres tenían sus preconceptos sobre mujeres que dieran el primer paso o liberales, en ellos estaba bien, a las mujeres eso les hacía merecer un título nada atractivo que compartían con las que ofrecían favores sexuales por dinero.

Tras colocarse un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera roja decidió que estaba siendo una cobarde y bajó a la cocina, sorprendiéndose en el camino por el aroma agradable que desprendía la misma.

Al entrar encontró a Kanon recalentando algo en el microondas, ya estaba vestido con una playera sin mangas, negra y también pantalones de mezclilla, su cabello estaba mojado, también había tomado una ducha.

Milo se paró en el umbral de la puerta, había bajado sin planear tampoco lo que iba a decir, y aunque lo buscara con sus manos en los bolsillos no encontraba nada, para cuando intentó hablar fue interrumpida por el mayor.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, y por reflejo miró el reloj, ya iba a ser el medio día, era la hora del almuerzo.

"Algo, ¿Qué es eso?" Sabía que él cocinaba tanto como ella, por lo que se trataba seguramente de comida comprada.

"Mousakás"

Esa respuesta activó varios gruñidos en el estómago de Milo, amaba ese plato.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí" Le aseguró con una leve sonrisa deteniendo el microondas para sacar la bandeja plástica "Una compañera de trabajo hace viandas, le había encargado dos para hoy, es muy buena cocinera"

Milo asintió, no muy segura de lo que podía agregar a eso, solo se adelantó para empezar a poner la mesa, agradeciendo internamente el cambio de tema.

"¿Buena cocinera? ¿Le habías comprado antes?" Preguntó solo para no quedar en un incómodo silencio.

Kanon pareció pensarlo unos instantes, mientras colocaba la bandeja caliente sobre el repasador que ya estaba en el mueble.

"Sí, antes me preparaba el almuerzo"

"Así que tienes buenas referencias..."

La joven seguía con el estómago hecho un nudo, esperando el momento en que saldría a la luz la esperada pregunta, alguna mención, lo que fuera, pero no pasó, tras una exquisita comida Kanon decidió empezar a platicarle sobre su nuevo empleo y los detalles que debería tener en cuenta al llegar a la empresa, después de todo Milo se incorporaría en una semana.

Luego se retiró de la mesa con la excusa de que tomaría una pequeña siesta.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron jugando unas partidas de Poker, las que Milo perdió de manera vergonzosa y acabó por arrojar las cartas por la sala consiguiendo que Kanon riera. Y luego escogieron una película.

Fue un Domingo como los anteriores, y llegó un punto en que Milo empezó a dudar si los sucesos de la mañana habían sido reales o parte de una alucinación, pero todo cobró sentido cuando, tratando de buscar una posición más cómoda, la chica liberó un quejido, recordando que seguía algo sensible, ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por Kanon, que dejó de prestar atención a la televisión para observarla mejor, había una sombra de preocupación en sus ojos.

"¿Te duele mucho?"

Milo no fue capaz de mirarlo, solo negó con la cabeza, pero la expresión de su cara lo decía todo, por supuesto que le dolía, todo eso era nuevo para su cuerpo.

El mayor se corrió un poco, para darle más espació, y luego palmeó el sillón.

"Recuéstate, estarás más cómoda"

Ella se hubiera negado, pero francamente era lo que venía deseando desde hacía rato, no había tomado una siesta y se sentía exhausta además de adolorida, había sido un día demasiado intenso en más de una forma.

Suavemente se reacomodó, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Kanon, al principio con algo de pena, pero a medida que fueron pasando los minutos ésta se evaporó por completo, encontró demasiado agradable esa posición, tanto que se perdió el resto de la película, pues quedó profundamente dormida.

Para el día siguiente Milo entendió dos cosas, la primera es que Kanon, por algún motivo, no pensaba hablar sobre lo ocurrido, lo cual le agradecía, la segunda es que no parecía afectarle, la relación de convivencia seguía como si nada hubiera pasado, un motivo más para darle las gracias.

Por su parte Milo pensó que estaba todo resuelto, había cumplido el capricho que la traía obsesionada tanto tiempo, perdió su virginidad, pasó un buen rato, no había nada que lamentar.

El problema radicaba en que tampoco calculó las consecuencias de ya no ser virgen, por ejemplo… que de repente deseaba a Kanon mas que al principio, y ya no era curiosidad, con el paso de los días se volvió una necesidad.

Antes era solo un cosquilleó, pero desde que lo consumara apenas podía dormir algunas veces, no dejaba de dar vueltas por la cama, ansiosa y deseosa, reviviendo una y otra vez esas sensaciones. Había tratado de imitarlo, recordar lo que hizo con sus manos esa mañana… pero no era igual, no se sentía así de placentero… no era lo que ella deseaba, lo deseaba a él.

Esa nueva idea fue tomando forma en su mente cada vez más clara, como la de que de seguir adelante… no podría evitar la charla como la primera vez.

O al menos eso creyó.

Pues la segunda ocasión llegó sin que lo planeara o meditara mucho.

Una tarde practicando el Poker otra vez a Milo se le ocurrió jugarlo por ropa, lo había visto en televisión y le pareció divertido, además de una manera de desconcentrar a Kanon un poco. La estrategia funcionó, porque cuando se quitó la playera él olvidó como jugar. Pero no pudo regodearse mucho por su triunfo porque antes de los previsto acabó recostada en el suelo, dónde lo hicieron encima de ese lio de cartas, naturalmente la partida quedó anulada, y más tarde tuvieron que tirar esas cartas…

La segunda vez fue aún mejor que la primera para Milo, no estaba tan perdida y nerviosa, sabía un poco más lo que podía hacer, y en esa ocasión si pudo tocarlo, mientras lo tenía encima devorando la piel de sus hombros, su oreja derecha, la mano de Milo volvió a aventurarse dentro de ese pantalón. La rigidez la emocionó, era tan extraño, Kanon se detuvo al sentirla, notó que se tensaba por completo, y a medida que ella se fue animando a acariciarlo lo sintió suspirar con más fuerza.

Una de las manos de Kanon atrapó la suya, Milo iba a protestar al creer que tenía la intención de detenerla, pero de inmediato entendió que pretendía guiarla, apretaba sobre ella obligándola a ejercer más presión, y lentamente le fue marcando el ritmo que debía seguir, le estaba enseñando, la idea la hizo temblar de excitación, a la vez que llenó de vergüenza, no podía ver lo que hacía, por lo que cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a sentir, evitando de esa manera tener que verlo a los ojos.

Cada vez lo sentía más duro, más húmedo, hasta que él la detuvo y se separó unos segundos.

Milo lo sintió rebuscar en sus pantalones y luego morder algo plástico, no necesitó verlo para saber que se estaba poniendo protección, saber lo que vendría a continuación la hizo contener el aliento, temblar nuevamente cuando sus piernas fueron flexionadas y lo sintió empujar para abrirse paso en su interior.

Fue glorioso, menos doloroso que la primera vez, igual de intenso pero a la vez más suave, Kanon esta vez se tomó su tiempo, embestía con lentitud al principio, entraba en ella profundo, repartiendo besos en las partes que aún estaban a su alcance, Milo solo se sujetaba de sus hombros, no sabiendo qué hacer con sus manos, y se dedicaba a experimentar, seguía permitiéndole hacerlo a su manera, ya tomaría el control más adelante, porque sí, en ese momento estuvo segura de eso, habría otras ocasiones, sería una idiota si no lo hiciera, si renunciara tan pronto a algo así, después de todo… ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Esa tarde mientras ambos jadeaban e intercambiaban besos y caricias se convenció de que todo estaba bien, solo se estaban divirtiendo con sus cuerpos, algo casual, nada serio, no valía la pena pensar demasiado en ello.

 _Hasta aquí, gracias por el apoyo XD_

 _Como dije iban a ser publicaciones cortas, no quedaron tan viñetas porque las primeras cuatro las partí del one-shot original, ahora es cuando empiezo a escribir las verdaderas XD quiero usar cada una para sucesos aislados en la 'relación' de ambos._

 _Por ahí les sorprendió que Milo fuera aventada, por lo general la suelo hacer mas tsundere XD a lo Kardia, de hecho lo es un poco aquí, pero también más penosa, sin embargo creo que regresar de la muerte hace que nos replanteemos muchas cosas._

 _En breve subo el 5, saludos!_


	5. Ropa

_**Ropa**_

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?" Había preguntado Milo tras la sugerencia de Kanon de llevarla de compras, se encontraban almorzando juntos una nutritiva pizza.

El mayor estiró la mano para tomar las aceitunas que Milo había descartado de sus porciones, la chica no podía entender que le gustaran tanto esas cosas tan agrías.

"Nada, pero para una oficina necesitas algo más…" Dudó en las palabras que iba a usar, desde que llegaran Milo había adquirido por su cuenta algunos conjuntos deportivos y pantalones de mezclilla, nada mal, pero definitivamente se vería fuera de lugar en una empresa como a la que pertenecía el mayor.

"Más… ¿Qué? No voy a ponerme un vestido" Era algo a lo que la joven estaba negada, por algún motivo le generaba rechazo la idea, sentía que se vería demasiado tonta "Ni maquillaje"

"Tranquila, no necesariamente debe ser un vestido, pero sí algo más formal, puedes usar pantalones de vestir, traje, y particularmente no creo que necesites maquillaje"

Eso último sorprendió a Milo, tanto que tomó un cuchillo y revisó su reflejo en él, ante la mira divertida de Kanon.

"Tienes razón, soy perfecta"

El mayor rio por el tono de sorpresa que la chica le había agregado a su declaración mientras seguía con su inspección.

"Casi, lo serías con una falda suelta y botas negras de caña alta"

Milo negó con un movimiento de cabeza, era el mismo atuendo que vieran en una modelo en la televisión y la tercera vez que Kanon le repetía que se le vería bien.

"Ni que estuviera loca, traje será"

"En fin, vamos ésta tarde" Volvió al tema que le interesaba, el Lunes siguiente Milo comenzaría su rutina laboral y le urgía que tuviera todo listo.

"Está bien, que otra me queda" Se encogió de hombros antes de tomar otra rebanada de pizza, sacarle la aceituna y pasársela a Kanon.

Él la sorprendió al tomarla directamente con la boca, rosandole los pequeños dedos con sus labios, Milo dio un respingo pero de inmediato se compuso y le sostuvo la mirada con valentía.

"No comiences algo que no vayas a terminar" Le advirtió volviendo a tomar su porción de pizza para darle un mordisco "El partido comienza en 15 minutos y con el dinero que le has apostado dudo que estés por perdértelo"

Era interesante cómo con el pasar de los días se había vuelto cada vez más natural lo que compartían al grado que Milo ya no recordaba porqué antes le resultaba incómodo.

Kanon se sonrió con cierta malicia antes de contestarle.

"Podemos hacer ambas cosas"

"Para nada" Hablo mientras masticaba, disculpándose luego moviendo la mano en el aire, esperó a tragar para continuar "Sin ánimos de ser exigente, espero que tu cabeza éste conmigo y no repartida entre lo que hacemos y quién lleva la pelota"

"Está bien" Concedió el mayor "Podemos celebrar la victoria después"

"O…" Milo comió otro pedazo "Puedo consolarte por tu enorme pérdida" Sugirió con malicia.

El mayor soltó una sincera carcajada por su ocurrencia.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a perder?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a ganar?"

Kanon se encogió de hombros.

"Siempre gano"

Aunque Milo encontraba atractiva esa confianza… no compartía su optimismo ese día, por un lado porque había descubierto que le gustaba hacerlo renegar, aunque nunca conseguía que se enojara, era una meta a futuro, pero por otro lado… con lo que venía aprendiendo de Rugby… podía tener ya su propia opinión, y no, estaba convencida de que esa tarde iban a perder.

"¿Apostamos?" Sugirió, encontrando divertida su propia propuesta, nunca había apostado.

Kanon la miró intrigado pero confundido a la vez.

"No tienes dinero para apostar" Era una realidad, ella aún vivía de sus ingresos, asunto que no parecía molestar al mayor y Milo ya había olvidado porque pronto comenzaría a trabajar.

"Lo tendré pronto" Se defendió "Pero no es lo único que se puede apostar"

El mayor levantó una ceja y luego la observó de arriba abajo hasta donde la mesa se lo permitía, a la joven la sangre se le disparó a la cara.

"¡Tampoco me refería a eso!" Aclaró lo que no se había dicho en palabras aún, consiguiendo que Kanon volviera a sonreírse.

"¿Segura? Porque esa sí que sería una apuesta interesante"

Milo abrió la boca para contradecirlo, pero luego la cerró de inmediato, reconsiderando la propuesta.

"¿Cómo?"

El mayor dejó de prestarle atención a la comida al escuchar la pregunta, se apoyó en el espaldar de la silla y cruzó de brazos.

"Pues, podríamos acordar que el perdedor hará por una semana lo que el otro le pida"

"Oh, interesante" Concordó Milo, descubriéndose más interesada en la idea que a un principio, solo estaba jugando, pero de repente todo eso de la apuesta se había puesto prometedor… ¿Le podría dar órdenes a Kanon una semana? No podía esperar, en especial porque ya sentía que le debía algunas vergüenzas, por otro lado estaba lo sexual, desde que se habían implicado no conseguía ganar terreno, el gemelo era simplemente imponente, de una manera u otra acababa siendo arcilla en sus manos, esa apuesta podía ser lo que le permitiera tomar las decisiones la próxima vez, sería divertido.

"Está bien" Se decidió extendiendo la mano "Tenemos un trato"

El gemelo la estrechó, con la misma expresión de expectativa infantil de Milo.

Esa tarde ambos se sentaron a ver el partido, como era costumbre, con unas cervezas y snacks, y como era costumbre… Kanon ganó, al parecer no mentía al afirmar que siempre lo hacía, y se necesitaba más que un par de partidos para entender al rugby.

Milo se sintió como en caída libre, justo cuando Kanon le pasó un brazo por los hombros para empezar a regodearse de su triunfo.

"Vámonos, aún tengo que llevarte de compras, adivina quién irá a trabajar el lunes con una hermosa falta y botas de caña alta"

"Eres un grandísimo…"

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque fue interrumpida por un beso, mientras Kanon la jalaba para que se pusiera de pie.

"Voy encendiendo la camioneta, ve por tu abrigo, se nos hará tarde"

Frustrada, avergonzada y enojada Milo tuvo que cumplir su parte del trato y obedecer.

Se repitió en el camino una y mil veces que la primera orden pudo ser mucho peor, pero cuando Kanon hizo una escala en una farmacia y compró un pote que decía 'Lubricante' empezó a pasar saliva.

"¿Y para qué quieres eso?"

Preguntó arqueando una ceja, recibiendo un guiño en respuesta de quien manejaba.

"Esta noche te lo muestro"

 _Inicialmente iba a dejarlo en la inocente falda pero… es Kanon XD no se porque lo hago medio sexoso/ pervertido, una onda Usagi san XD(aunque usagi san es mas un Saga creo, no sé porqué, Kanon sería mas Takano)_

 _Espero les agrade ésta parte XD_

 _Ya la próxima el primer día laboral de Miluchis._


	6. Primer día

**Primer día**

Milo revisó una vez más su apariencia en el espejo de la habitación, estaba en la de Kanon, pero solo porque la de él contaba con uno de cuerpo completo.

Dio una vuelta y volvió a revisarse el trasero, le daba la impresión de que esa falda era demasiado corta, no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar sus muslos, y tenía la sensación que olvidaría flexionar las rodillas al agacharse a recoger algo y haría el ridículo.

Su mirada viajó a las bota de montar que llevaba, era lo único que le gustaba de su nuevo guarda ropa, durante años vistió las botas metálicas de su armadura, nada cómodas, pero con el tiempo se volvieron otra capa de su piel, sus pies estaban bien fortalecidos como para ser fatigados por algo tan insignificante, pero esas botas que llevaba puestas en esos momentos no se le parecían en nada, eran suaves, livianas y le daban a la planta de sus pies una sensación muy agradable de confort, sentía que podría recorrer el planeta a pie sin cansarse, a Kanon le había costado más convencerla de que se las sacara que de que se las pusiera.

"Luces bien, ya deja de revisarte"

La voz de su compañero la regresó de su ensoñación, salía del baño privado en pantalones con el torso descubierto, secándose la cara con una toalla de mano.

Milo de reojo pudo notar que aún conservaba la marca de sus dientes cerca de la clavícula aunque habían pasado ya dos días, por fortuna el tono rosáceo en su mejilla había desaparecido, se hubiera sentido culpable de que Kanon arrancara la semana con el dibujo de una evidente cachetada en la cara, no es que no lo mereciera, aún no podía creer lo que estuvo por hacerle con el dichoso pote de lubricante, era urgente establecer algunos límites, se ocuparía de eso cuando resolviera lo del primer día de trabajo.

"Siento que me veo indecente" Insistió la rubia volviendo a mirar con desconfianza el largo de su falda negra, de corte similar al de los uniformes de secundaria que había visto por la calle.

"No, te ves sensual, pero no es culpa de la falda, tu cuerpo ya es así"

La naturalidad con la que Kanon soltó esas palabras lograron ruborizarla y que casi se atorara con su saliva, aunque no era la primera vez que se expresaba de esa manera, desde que compartieran más que la vivienda éste se había tomado la libertad de ser en extremo sincero, a Milo le gustaba que lo fuera, pero que un hombre se expresara de manera tan abierta sobre ella y su apariencia era algo nuevo e incómodo, a lo sumo le habían llamado "Hermosa" en el pasado, bueno, ese solo era el atrevido de Death Mask, y algún cumplido de personajes ajenos al santuario en cargos políticos, pero en toda su vida jamás imagino que un hombre se atrevería a decirle cosas como que tenía una piernas espectaculares, un busto perfecto y que gemía de manera adorable… entre muchas otras.

Milo volteó a verlo finalmente, él escogía una camisa y la revisaba sobre la cama. Se le ocurrió en esos momentos que ella jamás le decía ninguna palabra de aprobación, aunque imaginaba que él ya sabía que lo encontraba atractivo, de otra forma no seguirían teniendo sexo. Claro que atractivo era ser poco precisa… Kanon era el hombre más guapo que hubiera conocido… Y ella había crecido junto a Saga ¡Su gemelo! Camus era hermoso… pero era imposible compararlos, eran atractivos de manera diferente, Camus siempre le había despertado calidez, una sensación de pertenencia, era alguien que le generaba deseos de tenerlo cerca, escucharlo, acompañarlo.

Con Kanon era algo completamente nuevo, que lo asociaba al recién descubierto placer sexual en el que él era muy bueno, lograba que todo su estómago se contrajera de tenerlo demasiado cerca, que sus ojos lo siguieran sin darse cuenta en todo momento, encontrando siempre algo en que entretenerse, ya fuera su particular flequillo o la manera en que frotaba su cuello cuando revisaba algún email con malas noticias. No acababa de comprender todo eso, pero tampoco le dedicaba mucho tiempo a meditarlo, las últimas semanas se había divertido como nunca y no era de las que les gustara pensar demasiado en el futuro. Por eso mismo, cuando vio que el mayor comenzaba a colocarse las mangas de la camisa siguió el impulso que le nació de alguna parte y se le adelantó, antes de que pudiera abrocharla, sentía que la consumiría la ansiedad si no lo tocaba, y con todo lo que ya habían hecho no le veía el caso a contenerse.

Ante la mirada un poco confusa de Kanon se acercó y coló sus manos con suavidad en la prenda, regalándole unas suaves caricias sobre esos pectorales. Los brazos del mayor habían quedado ligeramente levantados al ser interrumpido en su labor de vestirse, y la esperó con paciencia mientras ella pasaba sus manos por todo su pecho, llegándole hasta el vientre. Milo se sonrió al sentirlo ser presa de un escalofrío, le gustaba confirmar que ella podía tener el mismo tipo de influencia sobre él, pero apiadándose se sujetó de sus hombros y alzó sobre la punta de sus zapatos para invitarlo a besarla, sí, invitarlo, le hubiera dado ese beso sin previo aviso pero la estatura de Kanon evitaba que pudiera darle ese tipo de sorpresas, a menos que se inclinara un poco no podía alcanzarlo.

Por suerte él captaba rápido esas solicitudes y no tardó en darle el beso que le estaba demandando, diferente a los que solían compartir en sus momentos de diversión, éste fue delicado y tierno, se prolongó más de lo que Milo había planeado, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en explorar esa boca y dejarse explorar, días atrás Kanon le había dicho que era buena besando, no supo si fue sincero o solo trataba de ser amable, pero le gustó escucharlo, como le gustaba todo lo demás que le decía, aunque siempre se mostrara enojada por ello, le encendía, apasionaba e inspiraba para seguir experimentando. Y ese beso fue toda una experiencia, porque no nació con las acostumbradas intenciones de otro tipo de encuentro, sus manos no dejaron los hombros de Kanon, y él solo la rodeó por la cintura, fue solo un tierno e inocente beso, que pudo haber durado más de no haber sido interrumpidos por una llamada al celular del mayor que le recordó que se estaban yendo a trabajar.

Cuando la soltó para responder, Milo tuvo que recuperar el aliento, se sentía relajada, pero a la vez un poco mareada por la nueva experiencia, lo observó de reojo hablando con un tal Mike, llegando a la conclusión de que no había sido suficiente y que ya estaba resintiendo la distancia.

Esa nueva idea la asustó.

Ese fue el primer día, el primer día de muchos en los que Kanon la confundiría y haría enloquecer sin necesidad de quitarle la ropa, pues lo que desnudaba era su alma.


End file.
